Connor May Cry
by DarkRavenX
Summary: Angel has been missing for 3 months now. When Angel Investigations get desperate in their search, the turn to every one's favorite Devil hunter. Connor Watch out. This guy aint no vampire. A Devil May Cry Angel Xover.
1. chapter 1

AN: This is my first Fic attempt so please be kind. It's a Devil May Cry Angel cross over.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Dante walked down the streets of the dim lit night in LA. It's not every day that you got a half devil half human walking down the streets of LA. But this was no ordinary day. Dante got a call from Chuck Gunn, an old friend of his. It turns out that their current employer "Angel" had been missing for some time now. With three months of looking for Angel and with no leads. Angel Investigations was getting desperate. So they called the only person they knew they can call. The Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Dante. Angel Investigations must be desperate then. Dante was not known as one whom. Does jobs in a fair order. More like "If you don't talk I'll kick your ass" kind of order.  
  
"Looks like another job to do." Dante said to him self as he turned and faced an old looking hotel.  
  
"Ready or not LA. Here I come."  
  
-Flash back a week ago-  
  
Dante just got back from another job. Dressed in his usual red leather jacket and matching dark red pants. Throwing his dual pistols on his desk and resting is Alastor blade on the wall; he slouched down on the large sofa as he tossed the 600 dollar check on his desk.  
  
"Damn high class ass holes. Can't even pay in cash." Dante muttered to himself as he picked up the TV remote in his hand. He switched through the channels desperately looking for something good to watch.nothing. Nada zip.  
  
Just as Dante was about to walk up and raid the fridge, he was interrupted by the loud phone ringing on his desk. Sighing he walked over and pick up the receiver.  
  
"Devil may cry." Dante said casually as he does a million times a night.  
  
"Dante? Is that you man?" the stranger on the other side said. He sounded so familiar to Dante.  
  
"Gunn? Gunn is that you?" Dante said surprised. Dante has not received a call from Gunn since. Well ever.  
  
"Who do you think it is? Santa clause?" Gunn chuckeld on the other side. Dante was actually pretty happy to hear from Gunn. To hear from anyone let alone GUNN. They talked for a bit and such. But then it was time to get down to business.  
  
"So Gunn. Whats up man?" Dante asked.  
  
"Nothing good bro.I need your help." -end of flash back-  
  
So that is where Dante is now. Sitting in an office in some 50's style hotel. Surrounded with maps and settings, that was given to him by a young brown haired woman named "fred"  
  
"So what happened to the last lead that you had?" Dante asked the young woman who was sitting with him and Gunn.  
  
"Well the lead that we had kinda well..turned to dust."  
  
Dante looked up at the young woman then to Gunn.  
  
"You mean she got shot?"Dante asked confused.  
  
"No. I mean she literally got dusted. She was a vampire." Gunn replied .  
  
"oh yeah duh.." The Half devil replied. Being a demon hunter, you think he would run acrss a couple of suck heads in his time.  
  
After a while Dante got up and paced around the office.  
  
"So do you think you can find Angel?" Fred replied looking worried.  
  
"Well. With the leads you gave me and the maps..it's not gonna be the most hardest mission I had..but's it's gonna be a close one."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Gun asked confused at the Son of Sparda.  
  
"it means that with some blood shed and some very un orthodox ways of kicking demon ass, I might be able to get Angel back. And find the fuck responsible for it."  
  
Dante looked out to the dark City. Clenching his fist , and determination burning in his eyes, he hoped that LA would be ready for the next Dark Knight.  
  
"it means that those demon ass holes out there better have some answers for me, cause after this mission, who ever is responsible for Angel's disappearance..is gonna wish that they were never born."  
  
AN:well that's it for now. Next time it's the confrontation between Dante and Connor. Connor obviously does NOT know who he is fucking with. 


	2. chapter 2

AN: Well so far I only got one review. But one review is better than none. Well then I guess I'll continue it. (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two vampires ran down the streets of LA, as fast as their legs can take them. As they constantly look behind them to see if whatever is after them is still chasing them.  
  
"Is he behind us?" The "Ramoans." Vampire asked as he continued down the lone alley way  
  
"I don't know. I think we lost him." The other vampire replied who looked more like a video game geek.  
  
They ran into an abandon warehouse where the hid for the night.  
  
"Wa.was that Angel?" One of the vampire's replied.  
  
Suddenly the windows crashed open as a tall dark figure swooped into the scene.  
  
"Sorry. Angel is not here right now. I'm his trigger-happy hack and slash replacement Dante. Although you won't be alive long enough to shake my hand. But I'm glad to meet my victims before I kill them." Dante Replied as he drew out his giant Alastor blade towards the suck heads.  
  
"Have a nice day." Dante replied. Just as he began to kick the crap out of the two vampires.  
  
Needless to say that those suck heads did not stand a chance against the Son Of Sparda.  
  
As Dante walked out of the abandon warehouse he sensed a great evil behind of him.  
  
"Impressive work inside there. Normally a regular slayer would take 10 minutes in a vampire battle. It took you a mean 2 minutes." A female voice said from behind Dante as he spun around whipping out Ivory from his side.  
  
"Wao there cow boy. I come in peace. Come on. Sit down. Lets talk." The mysterious Vixen replied.  
  
Dante did not take his hands of the mysterious lady that was in front of him. She had long dark brown hair and a killer figure cladded in business attire. She looked to damn beautiful to be that evil. But Dante still did not take any chances.  
  
"The name is Lila of Wolferman Heart." She said plainly as she extended her hand.  
  
"Ahh Wolferman Heart. I heard of you guys. You run some crazy operations up here in LA. Excuse me if I don't shake your hand. I can never trust a lawyer. Let alone one from Wolferman Heart." Dante replied never leaving his stone cold gaze from Lila. Lila just smuged and smirked.  
  
"Dante Dante Dante. I think your fighting the wrong person here. I'm trying to help you. Your looking for the person who took angel..Well were here to help you." Lila walked up to the demi-devil in a seductive way. She stroked his cheek gently with her index finger.  
  
"You scratch my back. I scratch yours." Lila replied. Her voice hovering over her throat. Dante merely played along as he poked the barrel of the gun in her gut.  
  
"Don't you mean stab?" Dante replied. Lila was shocked. No one has ever EVER turned her down.  
  
"Your fighting the wrong fight Dante. Were not the bad guys here." Lila said losing her patient.  
  
"I think I can tell the good from the bad my self. See I know about your little "confrontations" with Angel Investigations. I know what kind of company Wolferman Heart is. I think I can tell the bad guys from the good guys. So excuse me if I don't offer my "olive branch" of peace to you. Besides, Angel Investigations is under a new management as of now." Dante said back with venom in his voice. Lila just glared at him.  
  
"You just made a big mistake. Mr. Dante." Lila replied as she walked off. Just as she was about to walk away.  
  
"Yeah.but who is at the disadvantage here. You obviously don't know who you are fucking with." Dante replied back. Just as Lila turned around, Dante was gone. Just like a Bat out of hell.  
  
Lila sighed as she picked up her cell phone and called her office  
  
"It's me Lila.. It looks like we have a new player in town."  
  
Dante stepped back into the office. However as soon as he walked in his 6th sense kicked in as he sensed an attack. And low and behold his senses did not deceive him. A mysterious figure jumped at him from above. But he quickly caught the figure and threw it against the wall.  
  
Dante summoned the Ifrit gauntlets to help him in this battle.  
  
As the figure charged at him again he took his right hand and punched the stranger in the gut so hard that he flew back into the previous wall that his back met. Before the stranger could stand up Dante was already stepping over his body as his sword was pinning the stranger to the ground. Whoever this guy was he was good. He almost keyword ALMOST caught Dante off guard. However Dante caught a look of the face of the stranger and was surprised who it was.  
  
"Your. You're a Kid." Dante said in disbelief.  
  
Just as soon as Dante said that Gunn and Fred came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Dante no!" Fred yelled as she went over to help Connor up.  
  
"What the.what the hell is going on?" The devil man asked confused.  
  
"Oh my bad man we forgot to tell you." Gunn replied  
  
"Tell me what?" A confused half devil half man asked  
  
Fred joined in the conversation.  
  
"This is Connor. Angel's son." 


	3. chapter 3

AN: Well here I am. Its 11 19 AM. And since I got a whole hour to kill before my next class, I decided to write my next chapter. To hrm. I understand that descriptive is a part of being an author and that criticism is also part of being an author. But maybe you need to be a little more open minded. Do you know how many authors here on ff.net have typos and errors in their stories, and do you know how many authors spell name's wrong? I'm not looking to be a Nobel peace prize winner or a 5 star high class author like John Grisham or what not. I'm just some college student that has some free time on his hands that decides to put out some cheesy cross over because I felt like it. I don't know maybe I should pay attention to my grammar and spelling. But what can I say. I'm lazy. And for the fight scene. Hey why don't you use your imagination? You don't expect Ole Raven here to do ALL the work for you guys do ya?  
  
However I will be able TRY and take every idea that I come across into consideration.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So your Angel's son eh?" Dante asked as he watched Connor carefully in his room. There was something he did not trust about this Kid.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Connor shot back with a hit of venom in his voice.  
  
"Oh nothing I just find it kind of odd that that you're a human while your father and mother was both vampires. I also find it kind of odd that Angel disappeared around the same time that you have been in here in LA. I mean he could not have just vanished off the face of the earth now can he. Know anything about that?"  
  
Connor knew what Dante was trying to do. He was trying to get Connor to fess up to his crime or at least to cough out something that he knew. Little did Dante know that, Connor was the actual culprit for this case?  
  
"You don't know anything about me. You think you can just come in here and accuse me of something like that.."  
  
"I don't know what to think right now, Connor. But I do a thing or two about Cortov. I know that it is similar to hell. I know that any one who steps in almost never survives, I also know that any one that DOES survive, is usually not the most trust worthy person around. I should know. I spent a little time in Cortov my self." Dante replied. You can almost feel the tension between Connor and the Son of Sparda.  
  
"Really, well then you know that one of the rules is that, you should never fight battles you can't win.Mr. Dante." Connor shot back. The hatred between these two people is like adding fuel to an already flaming fire.  
  
"There hasn't been a battle I ever lost yet. Connor, just to let you know, I don't trust you. I don't know what it is about you that I don't trust, but none the less, I don't trust you."  
  
The two warriors are only inches away from each other. It seem as if any one of them were about to launch an attack.  
  
Dante just smiled coyly "See Connor? I can smell fear coming from your breath. That already tells me something that YOU had a little hand in your father's disappearance. I have no solid proof of that, but if I do find out that you had something to do with this, "boy", you're going to wish that you stayed your sorry ass in Cortov. I got my eye on you." Dante finished. Now Connor was pissed. No one has ever challenged him like the way Dante had. Already this came to a bad start.  
  
As Dante left Connor's room, Connor whispered harshly under his breath.  
  
"I got my eye on you to, devil man."  
  
"Dante come on man. You really think that Connor, Angel's own son had something to do with this. "Gunn replied as he was putting away the weapons from the last mission that he and Fred recently went on.  
  
Dante continued to punch the punching bag repeadietlty.  
  
"I can't put my finger on it, but I think he knows something." Dante replied as he kept his focus on the bag.  
  
"Look Connor maybe a little bit "off" but he is no killer. I mean he did just spend like 15 years. Or what it seems to us 15 years in a hell filled dimension, "  
  
"Exactly why would not use him as the new poster boy for trust worthy. You don't know the whole story or Cortov, trust me it's not pretty."  
  
"Oh really Mr. Half devil half human, and you would know a little something about that?"  
  
Dante signed as Gunn replied with his smug comment.  
  
"I spent a little time In Cortov, searching for something, when I came out I was a different person Gunn.if it wasn't for her, I would not be the person I am today." Dante said back as he stopped pummeling the bag.  
  
"Her. What do you mean by her?" Gunn asked confused.  
  
Dante did not reply, he just looked out the window.  
  
"The point is, that kid's nick name was the Destroyer in Cortov. Any one with that kind of nick name, epically in Cortov, is not really noted as trust worthy Gunn."  
  
Dante walked out of the room and downstairs. As Dante descended down the stairs, the double glass doors sprang open as he saw a dark figure emerging from the doors then collapsing on the ground. He was wearing a black torn leather coat, similar to Dante's and had spiky hair, he looked as if he has not eaten for years to come.  
  
Dante rushed over to the fallen "person"  
  
"Hey man you ok?" Dante began until he turned the person over and it revealed Angel's face.  
  
"Connor.where's Connor." where Angel's last words before he passed out.  
  
"So. You must be Angel.." Dante said to him self as he helped the vampire onto the sofa in front of the room. 


End file.
